Marry Me
by FionaCoyneTheFourth
Summary: Aubrey preposes to Chloe.


It was the week after nationals; graduation was coming to a close, and Aubrey knew that in order for her to embark on her new life she would have to do this.

She decided after Chloe said goodbye to Beca, and the rest of the Bella's (which Aubrey had done a few days previously) she would do it. There were only a few days until their plane so she wouldn't have to avoid her for long. Or alternatively, there were still a few days left, to enjoy. Yes, it was to happen now, and it was to go down in their room.

It seemed fitting; in these lavender walls that Chloe and her painted together in laughter and music. That this was were it would happen. All their major memories happened between their two beds, a wall, and the awkwardly cute black coffee table. Where they met, declared majors, Aubrey first vomited (that Chloe saw), were Chloe sat crying when her Aunt died, and where Aubrey held her sleeping, after they had first drunkenly slept together.

The room was covered in lily's, and sliver sparkles. Aubrey grew nervous whilst setting it up, it needed to be perfect, like the fairy tales Chloe said she realistically never expected. Aubrey decided against dimming the lights, she wanted to see Chloe's beautiful eyes, if it was love or disgust, she was going to see her.

Aubrey smoothed over the velvet of the little black box, she held, with a gold C shinning back at her. Her face constantly flushed, to remaining still, to flush again. Within the rhythm against the alternating of her heart pounding through her throat, and her line of sight, which was the door, constantly flipping 180 degrees. However her stomach stayed still, her food would not give in, she was nervous yes, but not anxious, there was nothing more important, nothing more worth doing, and nothing she was more sure of in her whole life.

The door handle turned slightly. This was it, Aubrey thought, adjusting her tight red dress, the dress Chloe had given to her for her birthday.

Chloe steadily walked it, mumbling about how she is going to miss the Bella's, and holding a bag of take-away Chinese food. She was wearing a simple blue dress, and black flats; she had worn this outfit countless times, and only had minimum mascara on, however Aubrey found herself breathless. She had never looked more beautiful, and if this whim worked out, she would make sure her new night ritual would be to remind herself how lucky she is.

"Aubrey what is this?" Chloe looked shocked, taking it the lily's, and dusting her fingers over the sparkle covered benches. Placing her bag and the Chinese on the table, she stood a foot away from Aubrey searching in her eyes.

Aubrey slid the little box half way into Chloe's hands, so that they both held it, and flicked it open. Chloe gasped when she saw the flicking of the velvet box. She looked up at Aubrey, her face streaked with a single tear. Looking back down to the glamour of the box, a silver (or was is white gold) band was topped with a two circles of little diamonds wrapped around larger oval diamond in the centre radiating from their slightly entwined hands. Chloe's blue eyes watered, tears at the brink of escaping, and her mouth twitched in an attempt to voice her confusion.

"Marry me," Aubrey cut in, staring at Chloe directly in her eyes, radiating love through her fingertips. All Chloe could do was look bewildered, and feel surge of warmth in her whole body, sourced from such a small box.

"I love you with all my heart Chloe, allow me the honour, and marry me," Aubrey pleaded, she never pleaded, not ever. However the words hung as if at this very moment it was the most important thing in all of creation.

"We're not even dating," Chloe quaked, now fully taking the box into her hands. It was perfect, the tradition ring she had dreamed of, but not the ordinary one.

"I know that, but we don't need to, I've been in love with you for so long, and I know you love me, take me as your wife Chloe," Aubrey never once left Chloe's eyes.

"But, we're, we, we are friends," Chloe stammered sitting on the patch of floor in-between their beds.

"Just, listen to me," Aubrey began, lowering herself to her knees to meet Chloe once again, taking her hand for a second, to lightly kiss it.

"We've lived together for four years-"

"Yes but we're roommates,"

"Please let me explain, Chloe, I need to do this, you need to see how much I love you. All this year it's all I have thought about,"

"We, we're roommates," Chloe began again.

"We've lived together for four years, longer than I've even kept a facebook friend. In high school, I didn't have friends, you know that, I drive people away, and people can't put up with me. But I've spent 70% of the last four years by your beautiful side-"

"We're, we are roommates," Chloe chanted again, until she was cut off by Aubrey cupping her cheek.

"This won't be long, let me say my speech," Aubrey took a deep breath, and began, with no interruptions this time.

"As I said we've lived together for four years, so we know we won't grow out of each other. We go for breakfast, lunch, even dinner just us to whenever we can, and we alternate who pays, one time you even brought me flowers because you swiped them from a garden on your way, and wanted to show me how pretty they were," Aubrey smiled at the memory, and watched Chloe eyes began to let the tears slip.

"You haven't slept with anyone in two years, even though you had a boyfriend until three months ago. Except for me, about once a month, when we go out to the sorority mixer. And that's only because I put a limit on it, if I remember correctly you wanted to bump it up to once a week. In any event, we've slept together, regularly for three years, so no surprises there. It's my favourite part of the month did I ever tell you? Not only being so amazingly close to you, and the um, sex. But the moment in the morning where I get to hold you, and feel your back moulded against me, in our own warm bubble of bliss, your hair is all, sporadic, and a can see that little jitter when you shake awake. I hold your hand whenever I can at home, and you take mine when we walk to classes. I fall asleep with my head in your lap, when we watch those 90's movies you love so much. Did you even know I hated hugs? You wouldn't from how much I come up behind you to massage your shoulders when you write your short stories. Which you only let me read, even though they're brilliant. You told me on day one that you were bi, and you've known all along that I only like the fairer sex, this isn't something random Chloe." Aubrey stopped momentarily, composing herself, not to cry from overwhelming sense of happiness all her memories had dripped on her. She gentle took the box from Chloe, placing it on the floor, and replaced it with her hands. Tears flowing freely she began more desperately.

"You took me as your plus one to your cousins wedding last year, and I came with you to stay with your parents this year over break. And that was only because we couldn't go to mine like we had previously. I told them I was in love with you as we were leaving last year; they asked me why I kept bringing you. They disowned me, but I don't care. Because you're more important, it's always you. Your sister helped me pick out this ring, Jenny; she came with me all day. Even after I verbally abused her at store 17. She made me promise her she's be the maid of honour, and gave me her sapphire earrings to wear at the wedding as the something blue and the something borrowed, saying I could be her sister too, if we have a wedding"

"That is so like her," Chloe let another tear go, smiling sincerely, letting one of her hands slip to pick up the box again.

"I was going to go to New York, and you were going to go to LA. But we changed to both move to Chicago, in the middle, for each other. We're making compromises to be together already. You knock on my door at about twelve every night to make sure the last thing you say to me every day is "I love you," and when you're out you call me. I know you stare at my lips when I'm studying." Aubrey said with a wink, knowing Chloe was completely enthralled. She now took back the black box, lifted one of her knee's so that she could be on one knee. Snapped it open, and looked at Chloe. Taking in the red blush on her check, the lines of her chin, her blue watering eyes, the waves in her hair. And all the beauty she wanted to see everyday.

"Chloe, I'm, we're twenty two now. And I know I've found the love of my life. You are the only one in my whole life who bothered to ask why I get so anxious. You are the only one who can calm me down. When you speak, I am constantly amazed at how your mind works. How you can be so gentle and trusting and kind. I've never liked affection, but I can't stop around you. I search for your face when I enter a room, and it is just amazing how you smile when I do. I don't think I can imagine being happier, than if I get to put this ring on your finger, and try every day to make you as happy as you made me the second I saw you grinning at me as a freshman in our first dorm. We can even have Beca as a bridesmaid, you can choose the place, the flowers, and I'll have your brother walk me down the aisle. Please Chloe, in my whole life I've wondered about the love in books, and songs, and I have found it with you. So say yes, marry me, and I'll make sure you have it too." Aubrey finished, eagerly awaiting Chloe's reply. She had exposed her soul, and if she had to pack her bags and move to Canada to escape the embarrassment, so be it, Chloe had to know.

Chloe trembled, and shakily pulled out the ring from the box. Placing it on her ring finger, she inched closer to Aubrey's lips.

"Yes," she breathed, and closed the gap. Feeling the world around her became unimportant, as the feeling of Aubrey's lips immersed her entire being with happiness, and her love filled her entire body.

"But that one month rule has got to go," Chloe giggled, feeding off Aubrey's joy, "and I get to shop with _your sister _to get you a ring,"

"I am so in love with you Chloe Beale," Aubrey muttered to herself, her gaze focused on Chloe's lips, tracing her fingertips over her cheek, as she fell into her.


End file.
